


The Hearts that are Bound

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Winged Grian [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Ill have to adjust the tags for ships and characters, Multi, side work for different oneshots of different pairings for Not From Around Here, there's no set list right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: Seeing as the main story has no canon ships, I wanted to mess with writing oneshots with different possible pairings in the story :)(Main story is now titled The Ties that Bind instead of "Not From Around Here")
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Grian/Welsknight, Welsknight/Evil Xisuma, Welsknight/Goodtimeswithscar, Welsknight/Xisuma, grian/xisuma
Series: Winged Grian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516919
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	1. [Introduction]

Hello hello! So as I said in the chapter of NFAH where I established things, and in the description, I wanted to make a "oneshot book", if you will, for different pairings with characters in the AU. While I plan on keeping the actual story up for interpretation, as in you can read it with or without ships and it wont explicitly be either-or, I will of course still take things from it and mess around with it here. 

I made a side Tumblr for this before, but I think I'll redo that. My main is @ihavenoconsistentname, but I will have a new side account under the url @imfromaroundhere for my writing things and just general things from or for this AU/story (so please follow me lol,, I wanna interact with my readers,,)

I think that's about it! I've had a few ideas and I just wanted to make a thing to dump them in :)

This will be empty for now (save for this chapter), but I will be adding to it soon 

I also said no promises but I quickly made up my mind and went with this lol


	2. Come Fly With Me

* * *

"Hey, Grian!"

The angel turned his head, recognizing the voice of the elven knight approaching him.

"You okay?" Wels asked, sitting down next to him. Their face was as bright as ever, lit up with the same smile that was always plastered on their face.

Grian sighed, burying his face in his arms. "I'm alright." He mumbled. He wasn't, but he might as well act like he was.

Of course, Wels knew it was a lie, and they frowned. Grian felt a gentle hand on his back.

"It's okay if you're not right now. I won't ask about it if you don't want me to." Wels said, rubbing small circles between the angel's wings. They gave a light smile as they heard a slight purring noise. 

Grian shifted his head, peering over his arms at the sun sinking in the horizon. He glanced at Wels, looking at the way their eyes sparkled in the light of the sunset. 

Just their presence was enough to make him feel a bit better. 

Looking back at the sky, he heard the slight rustling of grass next to him. He felt a small tap on his shoulder.

Glancing at the other once more, Wels had a warm smile on their face. "Close your eyes for a second?" 

So he did, and when he did, he felt the stem of a flower being tucked behind his ear. When he opened his eyes, Wels had one in their hair, too. It was a hibiscus, and Grian assumed that was the same type of flower in his own hair too.

Wels stood up, offering a hand. "We can go fly around if you want. Would that make you feel better?"

Grian stared at his hand for a moment before smiling. "Yeah..." he began, taking the elf's hand.

"I would like that." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First oneshot for this woo
> 
> I wrote this after doing a little thing with another story idea I wanted to mess with :P  
> As if I don't already have enough to do even tho I only have 2 stories (I might end up not updating one of them anymore though)
> 
> Anyways Grels is pretty soft and it's a nice ship


	3. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble with Grian and Mumbo for Valentine's Day :) I know I already wrote something for the occasion but I wanted to write something else too  
> Plus I decided Grian deserves some love today and I originally thought abt writing some Grels for Valentine's Day but I decided to go with Wels and Ex and then Grian and Mumbo

* * *

When Mumbo woke up this morning, he didn't expect to see a bunch of pink and red feathers scattered across his base.

In addition, there were a few chickens running around—which, mind you, were also pink.

He figured the feathers could have come from the chickens, but none of them were red, and there were a lot of different shades of pink and red feathers. He tried to think of where else they could have come from, and he also began questioning why the chickens were pink.

But he didn't really have to—any of his questions would be answered when a certain angel flew in. A bright, happy smile plastered on their face. 

"Hey Mumbo~!" Grian said cheerfully, landing smoothly on the ground. Something was different about him, though. Mumbo noticed right away.

And, seeing him notice this, Grian's smile brightened. "Cool, right?" He said, stretching his wings out to their full length. The feathers had a pink and red ombre to them that got darker closer to the bottom portion of his wings—much different than their typical look.

"It's a nifty trick I learned. If I just mix some glowstone dust with dye, I can make my wings look different!" 

"What about the chickens?"

"Oh, those I dyed by hand."

Mumbo sighed, smiling. "Well, I guess that first part may explain why there are pink and red feathers all over my base."

The angel nodded. He seemed awfully cheery today. Then again, it was Valentine's Day. A lot of the hermits were cheery in their own ways.

"Come on! I wanna show you something." Grian said, taking Mumbo's hand and nearly starting to drag him. 

"Alright, alright." Mumbo chuckled. "Just let me get my elytra on first."

* * *

After a few minutes of flying around, Grian finally had the two land on some sort of plains area.

The field was pretty empty, save for one very obvious structure right in the middle of it and a few flowers planted here and there.

Grian ran over and stood off to the side, making a wide gesture. "Ta-da!" He grinned. "I put this together for you."

It was a giant heart—built out of a mixture of leaves and vines, dotted with poppies and peonies and roses and tulips. But that wasn't all—there were some sort of lights tangled up in it, along with a small switch off to the side. 

Flicking the switch, Grian stood back with Mumbo to watch how the lights went around the heart, lighting up in various shades of pink and red, twinkling beautifully. 

"Oh, Grian, I love it! It looks magnificent." Mumbo smiled widely. 

Grian happily took the other's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'm glad you like it!" He beamed. 

Mumbo gave the angel a quick peck on the cheek before Grian pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Mumby." 

"I love you too, my dear angel."

* * *


	4. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little Grisuma drabble :)

* * *

After a long day of building, Grian was ready to collapse.

He'd been working day in and day out on his base, not getting nearly enough sleep, yet somehow finding the energy to continue building.

He wanted to get his base finished. He would work on it as long as he needed to.

But he was just...so _tired_.

In fact, he almost felt too tired to even move.

As a result, he ended up collapsing on one of the unfinished platforms of his base.

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze weaving through the feathers on his wings.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the gentle whoosh of an elytra gliding in, followed by the gentle tapping of boots as a figure landed on the platform.

"I don't think this is a very good place to go to sleep," the familiar voice said. "Doesn't look too comfy."

Groaning, Grian turned his head to see Xisuma leaning over him. The admin smiled.

"Don't you think you deserve a good night's rest in a proper bed? You've been hard at work out here for days now." 

Offering a hand—which Grian took—Xisuma helped the other up, steadying him as he stood. 

"I suppose." Grian mumbled tiredly, running a hand through his hair. He sighed with a small smile as Xisuma placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Intertwining their fingers, Xisuma lead the angel closer to the edge of the platform. "Ready?"

Grian nodded, letting his wings unfurl. 

Then, as the two leaped off, Xisuma's elytra deployed, and they began gliding off into the night. 

Soon, they would end up at Xisuma's base, where they could lay down in a comfortable bed and Grian could get the rest he needed and deserved.

* * *


	5. It'll Be Over Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Grian ship this time but actually some very quick Welsuma :)

* * *

The admin sat in wait for Wels to awaken. Everyone else was up as far as he knew—it was just them still asleep. 

And to be fair, they needed the sleep. They were tired so often and always seemed drained. It was concerning to Xisuma, but when they had a war on their hands, there wasn't much he could do.

Xisuma glanced back at the door as it swung open. Entering the room was Doc, a seemingly neutral expression on his face. 

"I'm just waiting for them to wake up," Xisuma said, glancing back at the sleeping elf. "They've been asleep for a bit longer than usual."

Walking over, Doc gave a small hum. "I know how to get them up."

Xisuma glanced uncertainly at Doc, then back at Wels. "What are you—"

He was cut off when Doc raised his foot and gave Wels a harsh kick, waking them up with a slight pained yell.

Their breathing turned into quick and anxious breaths as they stared at Doc with an expression of mixed shock and anger. And to make it worse, he smiled. 

"Xisuma was waiting for you to wake up," Doc said in a tauntingly sweet tone. 

Wels glanced at Xisuma sitting by their bed, a look of pure horror on his face. Glancing back at Doc, he only shrugged and made his way out the door.

"Fuck you," they spat. 

Doc paused, shooting them a glare before shutting the door behind him. Giving a sigh, Wels sat up in bed. "Ugh."

"Are you okay?" Xisuma asked. 

Wels nodded. "I wish we didn't have to be stuck with that prick." 

They noticed Xisuma's expression grow sad as he crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around them and pressing his forehead against their cheek. 

Wels wrapped an arm around him, using the other to stroke his hair gently as he sighed. 

"It'll be over soon," Xisuma mumbled. "We won't have to deal with him anymore— _you_ won't have to deal with him anymore." 

"I know, dear." Wels frowned. "I know."

They sighed shakily as tears began falling from their eyes. 

"I wish it would be over sooner."

* * *


	6. Cheeky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Grels aka Grian/Wels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been in love with Grels lately ngl
> 
> So this is actually like a sneak peak at something that happens during the civil war in Not From Around Here—not a super obvious one but if you read this then remember it when the chapter I'm talking about is put out then you'll probably see why it was like a sneak peak/mini spoiler for one scene.
> 
> Setting/scene here is the civil war area outside the G-Team base, G-Team has one flag left and Team STAR hasn't gotten down to one just yet

* * *

Grian sighed as he gazed at the moon in the cloudy night sky.

The cold breeze running through his hair and the feathers on his wings felt comforting. The air was refreshing, and it helped melt away some of his stress.

The stress of the war. How close they were to losing, what more could happen, what anyone would do next—

It was a lot to think about.

Burying his face in his hands, the angel breathed another deep sigh. 

Nearby, Wels was leaning against a tree, fighting against a small, drinking-induced headache. 

They not only noticed but also sensed Grian's distress as he sat there. And, with a sigh, they went over and sat next to him.

"Hey," they began. "You know all of this will be okay when it's over, right?" 

Grian looked at the elf. He was almost a bit surprised by how little their speech was slurred, but it didn't matter too much.

"I know it's all gone to shit, but everything in life does eventually," Wels continued, resting their head in their hands. "And bad things happen in waves. One small thing comes in and then all of a sudden it's all clashing together in one big hellish mess."

Smiling, looking up at the moon. "But after that, it all calms down. Sometimes it can take a while—it can take a _long_ time—but the tide always retracts at some point." They turned to Grian. "Y'know?"

Grian only stared at them for a few seconds before sighing and staring at the ground. "Well, I don't know when this will all let up."

Wels gave his hair a quick ruffle. "It will soon enough." They chuckled, throwing their arms behind their head and laying down on the cool grass. "If not, I guess I'll just go accept my spot in hell."

Grian smiled with a silent laugh, laying down with them. "You're drunk."

"Maybe just a little," they said, closing their eyes.

Grian let his wings unfurl, though one of them laid over Wels. 

They didn't mind it, though they _did_ reach down to pet the soft feathers.

"Have I ever told you that your wings are pretty?" They mumbled.

"No," Grian replied. "But they're not that pretty—they're usually a mess."

Wels retracted their hand. "Well, I do know one thing prettier than your wings."

"There's plenty of things that are prettier, but what was your answer?"

Wels smiled cheekily. "You."

They chuckled as Grian gently smacked their face with his wing. "It's true!"

Grian huffed, turning over to hide the fact that he was blushing. "No it isn't."

"I dunno," Wels said as they rolled over on their side as well. "You are pretty cute."

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me, pretty angel boy."

Grian rolled over to face them, amused by the smug grin on their face. He placed a hand on their cheek before closing the gap between them with a gentle kiss. He couldn't help but notice how their lips tasted faintly of coffee and whiskey.

After pulling away, Grian smiled. "You're a cheeky little elf, you know that?"

"Yep," Wels grinned. 

The angel chuckled quietly before offering another quick kiss—which Wels had no problem accepting.

Afterwards, the two laid there together, Grian pulled close to the other's chest as the calm of the night wrapped around them like a blanket.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fell asleep outside and their teammates had to wake their asses up in the morning 
> 
> God I love writing Wels as a flirty bastard sometimes


	7. I Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wels x Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear me out: 
> 
> Scar being overly worried about Wels during the civil war arc and Wels having to reassure him that they're fine
> 
> Wels x Scar is a soft ship and very underrated

* * *

Wels heard a gentle knock on their door. 

"Hey, Wels, can I come in? It's Scar."

"Door's unlocked," Wels replied. 

Scar opened the door, closing it gently behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed that Wels was lazily sprawled across.

They sighed, blank gaze staying fixed to the ceiling.

"Have you, um, been doing alright?" Scar asked.

"Have I ever been?" Wels replied, half-jokingly. 

Then they saw Scar's frown.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

Scar shook his head. "I've been worried about you, y'know."

"I'm well aware."

"Are you okay, though? Seriously."

"Could be better, could be worse."

"Wels."

"Pal," Wels sat up. "You're worrying too much, okay? I can manage."

Scar sighed. "Still, I can't help but worry."

The elf smiled, pulling Scar into a gentle embrace from behind, burying their face in his shoulder. "I'm alright, really," they mumbled.

Scar couldn't help but smile as well, reaching back to ruffle Wels' hair. 

"You know I'll be here if you need anything, Welsie."

"I know."

He sighed. "I love you."

Wels leaned their head against Scar's before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I know." 

* * *


	8. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wels x Ex

* * *

Ex stared with mild confusion at the elf laying absentmindedly on the ground in the middle of the shopping district, not to mention in the middle of the night as well. They seemed to just be staring up at the moon. 

"Uh, you good, Wels?"

He got a slight groan in response. 

Sighing, he walked over to them and knelt down. "Clearly not—talk to me, Welsie."

Wels glanced at Ex before looking back at the sky. 

"C'mon, I know you know English. And galactic. You can use either."

Still no response.

_I guess they're nonverbal for the moment,_ he thought.

"Alright, well, you could whisper it to me in chat?" Ex suggested, holding up his communicator.

Wels waited a moment before pulling out their communicator, not even bothering to sit up as they typed into it.

_< Welsknight> Sad_

Ex raised an eyebrow. _That's it?_

"What's wrong? C'mon, talk to Exy." He crossed his legs, watching as Wels lazily picked their communicator back up.

_< Welsknight> Don't know_

"You don't know?"

_< Welsknight> No_

Ex sighed. "Well...you wanna just chill in the End?"

Wels nodded. 

"Alrighty then." Ex stood up, extending a hand to Wels and helping them up.

* * *

Emerging from the portal, Ex felt an immediate sense of peace. The End was always a great place to just relax in. 

As Wels came in a few seconds after, he noticed that their ears weren't quite as droopy as they were before as they stepped through. 

Ex smiled, leading them over to a spot near the edge of the island. It wasn't necessarily dangerous—just make sure you're not clumsy enough to fall into the void and you're good.

As soon as Ex sat down, Wels opted for laying down on the smooth endstone. They closed their eyes, letting the gentle breeze of the void pass over them.

Ex gave their hair a quick ruffle before laying down as well. 

"Better than laying in the dirt, right?" 

Wels nodded, smiling.

Sighing contently, Ex felt any bit of stress melting away as he closed his eyes. 

He heard Wels humming a gentle tune—a familiar one as well. His smile widened a bit as he hummed along with them. 

Soon, the nearby endermen were mimicking the sound of their humming as well, and the End was filled with the sound of all of them humming the gentle tune.

It only added to how relaxing and peaceful it felt. 

Hours passed as the two stayed there in the End. 

Sitting up, Ex stretched a bit, suppressing a yawn. Glancing over, it appeared that Wels had fallen asleep. Though, they seemed too peaceful for Ex to disturb them by waking them up. 

Instead, he moved to sit with Wels laying back against his chest. As soon as he did, he heard them emit a small purring noise.

He sighed happily as he nuzzled gently into the elf's hair. 

It really did feel like the definition of peace.

* * *


	9. Dork.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wels x Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just goes to show that despite being asexual TTB Wels is a teasing motherfucker and will be a hoe on purpose and that's why canonically they listen to Mother Mother, anyways—

* * *

Wels threw themself onto their bed lazily, sighing and letting their arms lay above their head on the pillow.

Closing the door, Ex gave a small _'hmph'._

The elf glanced at him. "What'cha _hmph-_ ing about?"

"Quit doing that," Ex replied, walking over.

Wels raised an eyebrow, a mildly cheeky smile crossing their face as Ex crawled on top of them. "Doing what?"

"Being that damn attractive," Ex mumbled, pressing his forehead against theirs.

Their smile widened a bit. "If you think _I'm_ attractive then you oughta take a look in the mirror some time soon, pretty boy."

The half-demon gave them a pouting look. "I'm not the one that's lookin' so hot that they have to wear a tanktop and shorts."

Wels laughed a bit. "You're such a dork." They stroked Ex's cheek gently as he pressed his forehead against their cheek for a moment before turning over on their side.

"I'm takin' a nap," they mumbled.

Ex stayed laying on top of them, shifting slightly to bury his in the crook of their neck. "We're _both_ taking a nap, then."

Wels turned back over just a bit. "You're really just gonna lay there like that?"

"You're comfy," Ex replied, lifting his head and pressing his forehead against Wels' cheek again.

The elf hummed, gently pinching Ex's cheek. "You're such a simp," they said, smiling.

Ex let out a small whining noise, though his pouting ended when Wels placed a quick and soft kiss to his lips. They wrapped their arms around him and turned over again, moving him to lay there in their arms.

He buried his face in Wels' chest, Wels nuzzling their nose gently into his hair.

"Love you," Ex mumbled.

"Love you too, Exy."

* * *


End file.
